Under the Skin of Lions
by anonmachine
Summary: The hate and resentment that Snape feels stems from his days at Hogwarts. He would not have been the cold, snarky professor if they had just seen what they were doing to him. All he needed, was a little compassion and understanding... but he was denied.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognisable characters or places below. All recognisable characters and recognisable creative property belong to JK Rowling. She makes the money, not me.

**Author's Note: **I thought it was about time for me to finally venture into the Harry Potter fandom. I definitely enjoyed writing this. Snape is definitely one of my favourite characters and so I decided my very first HP piece should be about him.

I am pro-Slytherin, and am getting steadily tired of everyone crooning about Gryffindor's and how _noble _and _brave _they are.

* * *

She was beautiful; her flushed cheeks framed by the glistening curtain of hair. She laughed gaily. **Laughter full and rich. **She chattered animatedly with her friends, an armful of books clutched almost protectively to her breasts. She twirled – **thick** **red hair fanning out **– giggling and teasing her friends. The edge of her skirt lifting up a few inches to expose her legs. **Long legs.**

He watched her, his keen eyes hidden behind his veil of dark hair. His usually guarded expression softened as he continued to observe her, the book in his lap forgotten. His thin lips quirked into a small smile when she playfully shoved her friend and stuck out her tongue childishly.

Really, as one of Hogwart's best, one would think that she'd be more mature.

But he didn't mind** – **he loved the carefree air she had. **He secretly loved the way her nose wrinkled when she laughed.**

The young woman that he was watching stiffened, as if suddenly aware that she was being observed. Her clear eyes swept back and forth over the grounds. **Clear emerald eyes.**

Their eyes locked and he struggled vainly to tear himself away from her gaze. He couldn't do it. His heart hammered loudly in his chest and he was only vaguely aware that the quill he was holding slipped from limp fingers.

She smiled at him, the corners of her bow-shaped lips travelling up her cheeks. Dimples winked mischievously at him. **Such a pretty smile.**

It was genuine – her eyes twinkled at him. Hesitantly, the rarely used muscles in his cheek twitched and he returned her smile. If his lacked enthusiasm - looking more like a painful grimace than an actual smile - she made no indication.

The smile froze on his face when he saw another approach and wrapped an arm around her petite waist. She gave an outraged cry and struggled out of the young man's unwanted embrace. She glared at him, her halo of red hair hugging the sides of her face. **Fiery angel. **

Her irked tone carried over to him. 'Get your filthy hands off me, Potter!'

She glanced out of the corner of her eyes and saw the brooding Slytherin watching them. She flushed and tilted her face towards the adolescent sitting in the shadows, his back resting against the tree. She gave a small smile and he reflexively gave her a sympathic grin. She swung around once more at to face the other man, throwing him a look full of unadulterated loathing and turned on her heel, walking away with her head held high.

**Beautiful.**

Severus bit back an amused chuckle. He cursed silently when Potter cast him a black look and started towards him.

'What the hell are you snickering at, Snivellus?' the Gryffindor sneered, spitting out the hateful pet name. Severus eyed the wand that was held inches away from his face. He narrowed his black eyes.

**Don't call me that.**

'Still itching to get into Evan's skirt, then?' he hissed back, long finger already halfway into his robe pocket.

Potter caught the stealthy movement and laughed. 'Oh, no you don't, little Snivellus! _Expelliarmus!'_

Severus grunted when he was slammed backward, hearing several ribs crack from the viciousness of the disarming spell. His chest felt tight; like iron bands squeezing. He coughed and glared up at his tormentor, feeling mortified when he felt the hot sting of tears prickling his eyes.

**Pain. Weakness!**

Potter was twirling both wands with false casualness, grinning maliciously. Severus ducked his head, using his dark hair to hide the salty tears.

**Pain is agony.**

The pain was unbearable; he wrapped a thin arm around his torso, swallowing back a pained hiss when he felt the bruised and broken bones. He blinked furiously, trying to dry his tears.

'Crying, Snivellus?'

'You wish, Potter,' he forced back through gritted teeth. Each breath he drew in was agony, aggravating the injured ribs. The cold sting almost brought him over the edge of consciousness.

The trainers that belonged to his nemesis shuffled, but Potter remained silent. Severus dared a glance up; the dark haired wizard was staring at him, an expression of guilt on his features. The wands dangled from his fingers.

'Like what you see, then?' Severus's tone laced with **poison. **

The lips parted, a suitably remorseful glint in his eyes. 'Sniv – Snape… look, I didn't…' he looked away uncomfortably, 'that is to say, I never meant to… you know… are you hurt? I… I am so-'

'Oi! James!'

Both swung their heads to see Sirius Black approaching, a pallid Remus trailing a few paces behind, looking thin and sickly in his school robes. The apologetic expression on Potter's face disappeared. **Guilt takes flight.**

'We've been looking all over for you, mate,' Black's gaze fell on the huddled Slytherin crouched before his friend. His eyebrows rose and he said mockingly, 'I see Snivellus has placed you on a pedestal. About time he started worshipping you.' He laughed uproariously, slapping his thigh and snorting.

'Listen, Wormtail's got something to show us. Must be something good; the little bugger is twitchier than usual.'

Potter shrugged. 'Fine then, let's go!' He looked disdainfully down at Snape. 'There, there… don't cry, little Snivellus – you can have your wand back... _later_.' He grinned and pocketed both wands, sending an over exaggerated wink at his friends and smirked.

Black swooped down, fingers propped under Severus's chin and he pushed up his face. 'Blimey! He really _is _crying! Snot-face Snivellus!' he crowed triumphantly when he saw the shining eyes.

Severus jerked away, a strangled moan escaping when the sudden movement jolted the broken ribs. Before the Slytherin could react, Black lifted a foot and nudges him sharply in the chest. **Painpainpain. **The shriek that tore itself from tightly-pressed lips evoked amused laughter.

'Sirius!' Potter barked sharply, seeing Snape's shoulders shake with barely suppressed agony.

'Aw! Come now, Prongs! Just having a bit of fun! You've had your share of it already!' He lifted a boot again, preparing to give another pernicious prod.

'Sirius…' Lupin said softly, his face a troubled mask. Black sighed peevishly and lowered his foot. 'Fine, let's just go.'

He turned and stormed off towards the castle. One by one, the Marauders left. Severus hung his head and closed his eyes, allowing his limp locks to shield his face. He didn't look up when he heard the pounding feet, but his shoulder's tense when he heard the familiar voice.

'Your wand, Snape.'

He felt relieved when his long fingers curled around the comforting constant of his magical life. He didn't bother saying "Thank you" and he knew Potter didn't expect one.

The awkward silence stretched before Potter cleared his throat. Severus shifted his gaze up and saw Potter looking pointedly above his head. 'I've got to go,' he said vaguely, before looking back past his shoulder, back at the castle.

Severus nodded once.

James "Prongs" Potter left without another word.

Things would have been far more pleasant for his son, Harry, if he had just muttered the one word Severus Snape needed to hear so badly. **The resentment and hate could be cured with but one word.**

_Sorry._

But Potter were prideful to a fault.

* * *

_Finis_


End file.
